


Heart over Heart or Love over Love?

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Ass Squeezing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Rim job, Sexting, Smut, car fucking, larry smut, some what underage, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you met the most perfect person to be with? What if they liked you back? What if you guys end up together and everything perfect? What if he was your one night stand? What if they were dating someone you know?<br/>Louis Tomlinson fell in love with his one night stand, Harry Styles, who is in a relationship with someone Louis knows dearly. Someone he knows as much as he knows his sister. Would he rather be alone to prevent the heartbreak of the girl or break her heart by seeing Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart over Heart or Love over Love?

"Zayn I'll be there in a few" Louis was hopping on one foot, while trying to put the other one on. He rushed into the bathroom to fix his hair real quick, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on the sink. "What about your family meeting thing or whatever?" Zayn voice was barely heard through the sounds of the loudness of the music in the background. "It was cancel, please don't tell me that the free shots hour is over" Louis said finishing up his hair and checking himself over the mirror before grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. "Not yet, you got ten minutes hurry" Zayn hung up. Louis rushed out the door, taking a cab.

"What took you so long?" Zayn said following Louis to the bar "Cab" Louis responded before calling the bartender. Because of the huge guys in front of Louis, the bartender doesn't seem him, he even sitting on his knees on the stool for crying out loud. Leaning over way too much counter, his hands slips on the counter and almost falls an hits his chin until someone hold him before the impact. Louis felt the body being pressed against his, he saw the other men's hand goes up and calls the bartender. "Shots" the deep voice said behind him, Louis wants to see this man, but before he turned around the bartender pulled up ten shot glasses. Five in front of him and the other guy, then reached under the counter and pulled out the strongest liquor and poured it in all glasses. "You guys have exactly thirty seconds to drink all shot or you'll have to pay for it" The bartender said. Louis reached for one of the shots and drank it quickly. "Whoa! This is really strong" The guy leaned over to him, "Don't let it sink in, just drink it without your tongue" He picked up his third glasses and swallowed it picking his fourth. 

Louis listened to his advice and drank the second and the third quickly. The other guy finished and Louis finished the last two before his time ran out. "Done!" Louis said setting his glass down, with his eyes closed shut. "Wanna dance?" The guy next to him asked. Louis finally looked at him, he swears his heart was about to explode. His hair was so long and curly, green beautiful eyes, he was tall and Louis could see those bulging biceps through that hideous black blouse that he was wearing and his butterfly tattoo on his stomach. He was wearing this black with skull scarf around his neck, black skinny jeans and those boots? Really? He may be hot, but Louis has a reputation to keep up and well this guy is going to ruin it.

Louis is grinding on the tall stranger, like he gives a fuck about what others say. Louis has to admit, this guy knows how to move his hips and knows what to do with his hands. However, Louis is doing most of the work with his hips. He feels his breath of his neck and the kisses that he leaves. Maybe the shots he took got him feeling dizzy. The lights of the club were all mixing, he doesn’t hear the music, but feels the beat of it as if it were his heart. He feels like his body has his mind of its own moving, gracefully and dirty with a man he doesn’t even know. His hands glide over to the man’s hair, tugs it a bit. He hears him moan, Louis smiles and pulls on it more, tilting his head back so the man would have more access to his neck. He kissed it lightly before biting it, his hands moved from his waist down to Louis’ inner thighs, squeezing them. Louis bit his lip; he’s taking this one home.

“Do you live far from here?” The stranger asked. Louis then looked up to the amazing green eyes “Almost 15 minutes” The stranger pulled him, “I live only 5” Louis nodded, he always forgets to tell Zayn when he’s leaving, but Zayn understands and doesn’t make fuss about it; unless if it would cause harm to Louis. 

“Oh” Louis moaned as the stranger removed his butt plug. “It’s like you knew I was going to fuck you, although babe; I’m 4 inches bigger than this. You think you still need prep?” Louis shook his head “Get on with it…umm” Louis turned his head to look at the stranger. “Harry” He said behind him, lubing up his cock. Louis was on all fours and he purposely stuck his ass higher than usually. “You got such a pretty ass, you know” Harry said pressing the head into Louis’ rim. Louis hummed “Thanks” and pushed himself back to get Harry in him. Harry lowly chuckled, Louis’ penis twitched at his voice. “So eager, aren’t you?” Louis moaned. ‘Harry is the teasing type’ Louis thought. Harry slowly pushed into him, Louis closed his eyes trying not to let the tears fall out. Harry was bigger than his dildos and butt plugs. Harry started to move in a really nice, steady pace, “Oh fuck, Harry!” Louis moaned, throwing his head back. “Damn you feel good” Harry groaned picking up his pace, making Louis groaned and moan louder. Harry reached over and started to jerk Louis off as well. “I’m not going to last long” Louis said, Harry kept his fast pace and leaving kisses on Louis’ back then leaving a hickey on Louis’ neck. “Ohh God!” Louis came on the sheets. A few more thrusts and Harry comes into Louis.

Louis opened his eyes and looked around. His head was pounding and the amount of sunlight entering the room wasn’t helping. Getting up, he realizes that he wasn’t wearing his clothes, but someone else’s. They were big on him; he couldn’t find any of his clothes around. He also realizes, that he doesn’t have any cum stains. Did Harry bathe him? He noticed his phone charging on a drawer next to the bed and a new toothbrush still in its plastic container with a note under it saying “It’s brand new, there’s a bathroom in the room” 

After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, Louis walked downstairs and the first thing he smelled was bacon, eggs and so much other things. He walked into the kitchen following the smell. He saw Harry cooking a whole bunch of food spread out on the kitchen table. He lightly cough to get Harry’s attention, Harry turned around and smiled. “Morning” Louis sat down and mumbled “Morning” Harry grabbed a pan that he was cooking on, pushed the sausage into an empty plate on the table and put the pan back on the stove. “I don’t know what you like, so I made more options for you to take” Harry motioned to the food and passes him a bottle of Advil. “Harry this is a lot, I’m don’t really eat much” Louis said taking a plate and getting food and an Advil. “It’s ok, my friend Niall will come by later, he’ll eat the left overs and his boyfriend too” Harry chuckles. Louis smiles, Harry sighs “Umm I don’t really do one night stands and I’m sorry it was a mistake sleeping with you” Louis frowns he has no idea why. What did he expect for Harry to actually like him? 

Harry noticed Louis’ sad face “I didn’t mean like..you were fantastic better than I ever had…but like I-” Louis tried to help this boy out by telling him he understands “I understand, no hard feelings. It was a nice time, but umm yea I think this is the part where I leave now” Louis said finishing up his breakfast before getting up “Thanks for everything though” Louis was heading towards the living room before Harry hold his wrist. “No, I mean you are very beautiful and I really wish I got to know you better before we slept together because I didn’t want you to think that I only wanted sex from you.” Louis blushed and looked away, he didn’t want Harry to see him like this. “But the problem is that I have a girlfriend right now and we’ve been dating for a week and I’ll feel bad for breaking up with her now” Louis frowned at that. He might be another experience for this boy and of course he has a girlfriend. “Maybe in the future we will meet again. I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to be the reason why you guys broke up. I’ve been called a home-wrecker and I don’t like it. At least you told me you are dating someone, but it was supposed to be before we slept together. I’m sorry, I have to go” Harry’s grip was still tighter; he pulled Louis, hold him by the waist and kissed him. Louis kissed him back, shockingly. “You are not a home-wrecker and I would love to see you more often” Harry said against Louis’ lips. “Fine, but we both don’t say any personal information until you break up with that girl” Louis looked up at Harry. “Deal”. Louis ended up riding Harry on his couch, then jerking each other off at the shower.

“It’s been a week since that day, how come I haven’t met this boy yet?” Zayn said sitting across from Louis. “We are not going to say any personal information about ourselves until he breaks up with his girlfriend” Louis said eating his cheese burger. “Why not, maybe he’ll dump her quicker than you guys can start dating openly” Zayn said eating his burger. “What I don’t want is for me to like him after I realized how perfect he is and by the way we aren’t even dating, just fucking” Louis shrugged taking some of his fries and putting them in his mouth. Zayn took a sip of his soda before talking. “If you guys are just ‘fuck buddies’ then why did he buy you those new jeans and why did you buy him a new watch?” Louis didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged. “Because we both felt the need to give gifts to each other and because we can. It’s a nice thing to do.” Louis shoved the rest of his cheeseburger to avoid speaking or answering Zayn about Harry. “He stays at your house and you stay at his all the time, you both practically live each other and know each other’s work schedule. You guys are practically dating already, without neither of you guys knowing” Louis keeps chewing then swallows “All I’m waiting is for him to ditch the bitch”. They both finish their meals and goes back to work.

“Fuck, Lou. Mmm you’re doing so good baby” Harry moaned keeping his hands on Louis’ head. Louis moaned making Harry buck his hips up lightly, making Louis gag a bit. Louis’ hands went down to Harry balls, started to play with them going deeper on Harry and bobbing his head a couple of times. “Oh fuck!” Harry came down to Louis’ throat. Louis then pulled out; Harry flipped Louis over and told him to get on his knees. Harry separated Louis’ ass cheeks and started kissing his rim, then licking a stripe. “Ohh” Louis said with a shaky gasp. Harry started to keep teasing Louis’ rim, until Louis kept whining about wanting to cum. His tongue slipped into Louis’ rim, starting to fuck Louis with his tongue. “Harry” Louis moaned, Harry added two fingers into Louis. Louis bit his lips trying to keep his moans in. Harry moves his fingers around, removed his tongue. He twisted his fingers and kept hitting Louis’ prostate. “I’m close” Louis moaned. Harry kept moving his fingers towards his prostate until Louis finally came. 

 

Louis lay down on the bed, Harry using his forearms so he hovered over Louis and kissed him, passionately. They smiled into the kiss, “Zayn thinks we are in a relationship” Louis said looking at Harry, playing with his hair. “I guess, we sort of are” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead then Louis sighed “Then get rid of the other girl. You told me yourself that you didn’t even like the girl, so why are you still with her?” Harry closed his eyes for a moment “Would you like it if a guy ask you out and breaks up with you within a week?” Louis looks to the side and whispers “No”. Harry opened his eyes, lying down next to Louis; he rolled over ad cuddle into Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. Harry did too “It happened to me before it sucked. Even though this girl was the one who asked me out, but still ya know” Louis looks up “I’m sorry, I was so selfish and didn’t think about the other girl’s feelings.” Harry hugged him and told him it’s alright.

“Babe” Harry tried to wake Louis up “Hmm, what?” Louis frowned “Its seven, we should probably get something to eat” Louis’ eyes opened wide and he got up from bed. “Shit! I was supposed to be at my mom’s house” He took one of Harry’s shirt and put it on. “Oh shit, I forgot you told me that. I’m sorry” Harry said walking over to Louis, Louis put on his skinny jeans (That he left there four days ago) “It’s ok, baby” He got on his tippy toes to kiss Harry. He rushes to the closet and pulls out his Toms. Wow, Zayn’s right; he does have half of his things here. He grabbed a beanie and took his phone from the nightstand and Harry walked down with him. “Don’t wait up, I’ll use the extra key to get in” Louis smirked; Harry leaned in and kiss Louis, squeezing his ass. “I’ll be waiting for you in my bed then. Safe drive”

“Well you’re late” Jay said watching Louis sit on the kitchen stool. “Sorry, took a nap and forgot to set up an alarm” Louis said watching his mother cook. His mother smiled “I finished setting the table” Lottie walks in the kitchen. “Thank you, can you call the girls down and Dan?” Jay asked her, she nodded and left the kitchen. “Still can’t believe you guys had to buy a bigger house and two dining tables” Louis laughed. “If we had more money, they wouldn’t have to share rooms, Lottie is still mad about that” Louis rolled his eyes “She needs to move on, you guys gave them the master bedroom and even though they all have bunk beds, it still better than nothing.” Jay smiled, she was always glad that Louis understood when they had money and when they don’t. “Besides when I finish moving out completely, my bedroom would be for the twins”

They both started to put the food on the table, Louis noticed an extra plate and he points at it. “Lottie’s boyfriend is coming over” He shrugs, not really caring. When the doorbell rang, Lottie was the one who ran to get it. Louis went to get a glass jar filled with water, walking into the dining room as soon as Louis looked up, he was shocked he let the jar slip out of his hands and it shattered into pieces, all around his feet. “Louis! Are you ok?” Jay screamed worried looking at the broken glass on the floor. Louis nodded. Louis would run to the kitchen and get the broom, but he wasn’t wearing any shoes. He didn’t know where to look so he just looked down at the broken glass. He walked up to him “Hi, I’m Harry. Let me help you” He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and picked him up and walking towards the kitchen.

“You’re dating my sister?!” Louis yelled in a whisper, running his hands on his hair. Harry found the broom “I didn’t know you were her brother, but let’s talk about this later, we don’t want to look suspicious. Go put some shoes on, I don’t want you to get hurt” Harry leaned down and kissed him then ran to pick up the broken glass.

Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe. He really likes Harry even though he doesn’t know much about him, but spending time with him has been amazing and he actually learned a few things about him. My sister would get heartbroken if Harry breaks up with her, then he wouldn’t be able to introduce Harry as his boyfriend. Louis felt sick to his stomach, but left to go get shoes. This is going to be a long night.

How ironic that Harry sits between Lottie and Louis. If Louis would know better he’s life is a soap opera. Jay has been asking many questions to Harry and every time he answers, Louis feels himself falling for him. Harry on the other hand has been handsy, every time he isn’t eating he’s palming Louis under the table. It looks like a cheesy porn scene, but it still made Louis feel hot and bothered. Every time when they aren’t talking to Harry; he would quickly text Louis.

Harry: I’m eating something good that your mom made in the kitchen, but I rather eat something good that she made in the bedroom. Hint: It’s the name of a prince of France that once known as the sun God ;)

Louis.

Louis: Harry don’t

Harry: I want to bend you over this table and just eat you out. Or fuck you. Would you like that? Just fucking on your family table, letting everybody know how much of a cockslut you are for me? I’d bet you’re hard thinking about it aren’t you?

Louis: Harry please, not the time. How the hell are you texting so fast?

Harry: Hmm did my baby forget how fast my fingers are? Does he want another demonstration on how good I am with my fingers?

Jay saw Louis opened his phone and read it “Louis, you know the rule no phone at the table” She stood her hand out. Louis whined, “Mom, please not this time” Jay kept her hand out. Harry looked at Lottie, who rolled her eyes and explained. “My mom made this rule that whoever uses their phones during dinner has to give her their phone and she reads the message out loud. She says that if the message was so important that you rather answer it than wait after dinner, that it’s fair for the rest of the family to know” She kept eating her dinner, while Harry tried his best not to freak out or snatch Louis phone and smashing it. Louis on the other hand was mortified. If his mom reads those messages, he’ll be dead and so will Harry. Not only that, but then his family would be so disappointed and scarred knowing about Louis and Harry’s sex life.

Without thinking, Louis shoves his phone in his pants. And just looks at his pants, he actually did that. He looks at his mom, who gave him a weird look, shrugs off and starts to talk and eat. Harry smirks and sends him multiple messages, making Louis’ phone vibrate against his hard penis. Louis bit his lips and continued eating. When he looked up at Harry, he was biting his lips and licking his lips. “Mom, I need to call Zayn real quick about work. I’ll be back soon” Louis got up from his seat and walked behind Harry. Harry pretended to drink water, while Louis purposely tripped and bumped into Harry. Harry moved his cup, making the water spill on his shirt. “Oh my! I’m so sorry Harry, I tripped and I’m so clumsy today. God, what is wrong with me?” Louis said quickly trying to get dry Harry’s shirt with a napkin. “It’s ok, I’m clumsy all the time since I was born” Harry said, making everybody laugh. “Why don’t you just let Harry borrow one of your shirts?” Dan suggested. “Louis’ small would it fit Harry?” Fizzy laughs and so does the family. Louis mentioned Harry to follow him.

Upstairs in Louis’ bedroom, Harry pins him down his couch since his bed was at his new flat. Kissing Louis’ neck, Harry is trying not to leave a mark. He quickly goes over, unbuttons Louis’ pants and quickly pulls his pants and underwear off; putting Louis’ phone on the nightstand. “Ohh, Harry” Louis moaned softly, gripping Harry’s hair. Harry took off Louis shirt and his as well, giving it to Louis for when he moans loudly and started to go down to give him a rim job. “Fuck, Harry” Louis whispered. “Not here love” Harry said then going back to fuck Louis with his tongue. Louis was still gripping Harry’s hair, head thrown back and legs almost suffocating Harry. He moaned loudly into the shirt, Harry really knew what he was doing; he removed his tongue and started to finger him. “You like this? You like being fucked by my tongue and my fingers, knowing that I’m your sister’s boyfriend? That you whole family is downstairs, they could probably hear you? Do you want to cum?” Harry whispers to Louis. Being so close, Louis came, moaning loud into Harry’s shirt in his mouth, all over his stomach. 

“Wait, what about you?” Louis said catching his breath. Harry cleaned Louis with the shirt he bit on and put it on the floor. Harry quickly got up, got another shirt from Louis’ drawer and put it on. “At home” He winked. “Don’t forget to come back down with clothes” Harry smirked and kissed him, longer than he should of. “Fix your hair by the way” Louis called out before he left. Harry ran his fingers through his hair to one side and walked out. Louis leaned back on his couch and cries. He really fucking loves Harry and there was no way that his family was going to be open arms about his relationship with him after Harry breaks up with Lottie. After three minutes, Louis gets up, gets dressed and heads down.

After cleaning up, when it was getting late; Louis and Harry had to go. Harry admits that he didn’t bring his car because his friend was borrowing it, in reality he just took a cab here so he can take one to Louis’ house since there’s never a parking space for his car; but Louis stayed quiet. “I’ll take him and I’ll ask a few questions of my own.” Louis joked, trying to play the big brother act. They all laughed, said their goodbyes and left. Lottie meant to kiss Harry on the mouth, but Harry moved his head so she ends up kissing his cheek; Louis secretly smiled.

“Where did you guys meet?” Louis asked. “I meet her outside this weird club that my friends and I went to check out. She was outside though with her friends, laughing. I saw her, but I ignore her. Before we left, they walked towards us and started talking to us. And she asked me out, I ask her if she was going into the club, she said no. So we left to eat at McDonalds” Louis groaned “Why did she had to be a slut?” Harry laughs. “That’s your sister you’re talking about” Louis shrugs “What’s your point?” Harry ends up learning more about Louis on the ride home.

At Louis’ home, Harry ends up fucking Louis against the wall, then confronting Louis about not being able to be with Harry publicly with his family. The ends up fucking him on the kitchen counter, while making fajitas for late night snacks. 

“No fucking way!” Zayn said smiling bigger like a girl who just got concert tickets to see her favorite boy band. Louis frowns “Yea, but it’s horrible Zayn. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I really fucking like him” Zayn noticed how upset Louis is and decided to be serious. “Listen you got many options here. You can break it with Harry or keep Harry and try to convince your sister he isn’t good news. You can tell Harry to tell your sister that he’s gay and that he wasn’t sure when she asked him out. Or tell your sister the truth and hopefully it’ll all work out.” Louis nodded, he considers telling her the truth, but how will she react? What about the whole family? They probably won’t want to talk to Louis ever again or probably forbid Harry to speak to any of them because he was playing two Tomlinsons at the same time.

“Try to find a really good reason as to why you like him because if you guys break up it’ll be easier for you to not say anything. My point is that there’s three income, there’s the one where you guys tell the truth and they would either forgive you or get mad at you, but get over it. There’s also the one where you guys get caught fucking and well your family would hate you both. Your choice man” Zayn said pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up and smoking it. Louis thought of it, it’s true. This has many outcomes; the one he hopes is that he doesn’t get caught getting fucked by Harry. That’s embarrassing and devastating to then look their disappointed faces.

Playing video games, Harry was lying down on the couch, while Louis sat on him. “I was thinking about getting out of the mess that we are in” Louis started, “Got anything?” Harry said, looking at Louis real quick. Louis nodded, then realized that Harry couldn’t see “Yea, umm we can tell them the truth” Louis said almost quietly and closed his eyes as soon as he heard Harry put on pause.

“I was thinking about that too, but what are they going to say about me? I’m not trying to be selfish or anything, but they are going to say that I’m the jerk, which I am. But they might try to tell you to stay away from me or something and I don’t want that” Harry said looking and Louis. He put the controller on his stomach and plays with Louis’ hands. “I know, but somehow we have to end this because when we end up falling hard for you neither of us is going to let you go and I don’t want to live like that. I don’t her to get a massive heartbreak because her brother stole her boyfriend. If anybody else finds out, then she’ll become a laughing stock and I’ll be look bad because I’m supposed to protect her not hurt her”

That night they didn’t do anything sexual, but instead they cuddled until Louis fell asleep. Harry couldn’t sleep, he saw Louis cry. This is the first time he saw Louis so emotional about a something and he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t saw Louis. So he needed to create a plan.

It’s been a few weeks that Harry saw Louis cry and he still hasn’t gotten that imagine out of his mind. He was currently driving Louis somewhere. “Please tell where you are taking me? You know that surprises get me paranoid” Louis whined in the passenger seat. “I hope what I’m going to do will be a good choice and whatever happens I hope you know that I love you” Louis looked at Harry. “What the hell is going on?” Harry kept driving and didn’t answer. 

Louis then realized where they were going. “Harry, no we don’t have to do this” Harry sighs then finally parks outside. “I really want to”.

“Hey Louis, Harry?” Jay said answering the door. She was happy seeing them, but confused. “Hey, mom” Louis said, “Hello Jay” Harry said after Louis. They walked in and sat down on the couch. Jay called Lottie down, who was really happy to hear that her Harry came to visit her. She went to kiss him, but he kindly told her to sit because he wanted to talk to her.

Harry and Louis were sitting across from Jay, Lottie and Dan. They both were shitting themselves; they felt like saying that it was just a surprise visit. They both knew they had to get this done. “I’m a terrible person, I’ll admit it” Harry starts off, he looks down at his hands then back up to look at those three people in front of him. “To be honest, I never wanted for something like this to happen and I never wanted to hurt you. You asked me out and I said yes because I thought that it might work out. You are a great person, but I’m I’m gay” They all were shocked, Lottie though looks a bit mad. “The other night when our plans were cancelled I went out to a bar with a couple of my friends. I found someone there he needed a bit help trying to get the bartender’s attention and I helped him” Harry almost smile at the memory, Louis actually does then stops without being noticed.

“I didn’t remember much of what happened,” Louis noticed that Harry lied for both of their sake. “I do remember waking up with him in my bed. I really did feel bad about cheating, but I couldn’t help myself, but to stay with the guy. I really like him and he was so much different from any other relationship that I ever been. The other guy knew that I’m dating someone else, but he didn’t mind, so we made a deal that we weren’t going to share any personal information for our sake.” Harry looked at Lottie, who was obviously angry at him. It was obvious that she wanted to stop him and yell at him, but part of her tells that there is a reason why he’s telling her.

“The guy and I kept dating, but something that I didn’t know was that” Harry stopped talking. Louis took a deep breath and helped Harry “That I was related to you” They all turned as if it was practiced before. Lottie had enough and stood up “You cheated on me with my brother?!” Harry and Louis both looked somewhere else, but Harry still nodded. 

“And you Louis how can you even date someone whose going out with somebody else?! I can’t fucking believe this!” Lottie screamed then went outside to the yard. Everybody else stayed quiet, not knowing what to do. “I really can’t believe this either, but why did you even lead Lottie on if you knew you liked boys?” Dan said looking at Harry. “Because I felt bad, SHE asked me out. Besides she told me she was older than what she really is so I thought that maybe she wouldn’t mind if we broke up.” Harry answered, looking at him. “I was already planning to break up with her a few weeks ago, but after I found out she was Louis’ sister; I didn’t want to break her heart and I really try to find another way to do it easily. Then I realized of all the crap Louis might get for dating his sister’s ex and how he isn’t that supportive older brother or whatever, but he really is. That’s why I’m trying to make you guys focus on how much of a jerk I am.”

Jay spoke before Louis did “He still stayed with you after knowing that Lottie was going out with you” Louis was getting pretty mad already, why can’t they just fucking accept it or at least say what’s on their mind. “I actually like him, mom. I told him we shouldn’t do this because I was waiting for a day when Lottie breaks up with him, so then a few days later I could tell you guys that we started dating. You told me that you want me to find someone who was sweet, caring, someone who I can see a future with. He was honest and told me that he never done a one night stand, but do you guys know what he did? He fucking showered me and put me clean clothes, while mine was being washed. He also got me a toothbrush and made me a breakfast buffet! He takes me out to dates, something that none of my other exes ever done with me. He actually listens to me and hugs me when I’m upset. He’s perfect the only thing that isn’t perfect is the fact that he went out with him. I hope you guys understand that we didn’t start dating when we were introduced that night at dinner, we met about way before that.” Louis didn’t realized he was crying until Harry hugged him and started to wipe his tears telling him that its ok.

“Baby, the only thing we want if for you to be ok. We don’t want you make a rash decision because you’re in love at the moment.” Jay said, sitting on the other side of Louis, hugging him. “We are a bit skeptic about this even though Louis isn’t really under this roof, but we still have to care like a family.” Dan said, looking at Harry. “I support this relationship, but what happened to Lottie was a mess. I know it looked back, but it still was going to look bad, but it would have been if you broke up with her.” He finished, Jay nodded “Lottie will need some time to get over it” She left to get Lottie. The other three were quiet, not knowing what to say. When Jay walks in the living room, Lottie is behind her, with arms crossed.

“Harry, I really appreciate on how nice and charming you are to Louis and how nice you are to everybody else here in this family, but Lottie is also my daughter and I really don’t like that she’s heartbroken right now. So maybe it’s best if you don’t come over for a while until Lottie is feeling better” Jay tried to explain “I don’t know what to do with this situation-” Lottie interrupts “Make them break up until I get another boyfriend” Louis looked at her “When will that be again?” Harry didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to make this worse. “Lottie, Louis enough! You both are not making this any easier with bickering” Dan said, Lottie rolled her eyes “It isn’t fair! Of course you guys will stick with Louis because he’s your favorite, why don’t you guys admit it? Or maybe he isn’t because he’s a fag with another fag” 

Louis was beyond furious with her, hearing their parents yell ‘Lottie!’, Louis had a few words of his own. “You know what? Yeah what Harry did was wrong, but guess what? He always respected you. He never slept with you, he never made you do things you don’t want to and he always makes sure that you are ok. He’s an actual human with feelings and a respectable mind. I, for the other hand, am your brother. The one who has helped around the house, taking care of you girls when mom needed the help. There was not a day that you ever helped. Instead of telling mom to save her money to buy food for the family, you ask to buy you a shit ton of makeup or clothes; she tried to make the effort and you always complain about it isn’t the one you wanted. You knew how stressed mom would get and you couldn’t give a fuck, could you? They are trying to do something right, they are trying to make sure you don’t see us together and feel bad about it. They aren’t even talking about the fact that you are going to clubs to find men, which they will after we leave. Hope you get grounded for all I care, I’m done dealing with your shit, Lottie; I really am. Bye mom, Dan; let’s go Harry” Louis took Harry’s hand and with the other Harry waved bye.

“I’m proud of you” Harry said driving home. Louis smiles “Thank you, can I get a reward?” He slowly starts to palm Harry. Harry drove to an abounded parking lot, Louis was already prepping him; which really motivated Harry to get there quicker. As soon as the car pulled into a stop, Louis looked around “How the fuck did you find a place like this?” Harry quickly took off his seat belt. “Tell you afterwards”. They both went to the back seat and started to make up “You looked so hot, moaning and fingering yourself like a slut” Harry kissed his neck, Louis groaned “I’m your slut” once they got all their clothes off, Harry sat while Louis blew him then added lube to his penis. Harry did told him keeping lube in the car would be a good idea. “I’m riding you” Harry moaned, Louis got up and placed his legs on Harry’s sides and bottom down completely. “Fuck” Louis moaned, he started to bounce of Harry in a fast pace. 

Harry holds Louis’ ass and squeezes them. Louis moans gripping Harry’s shoulder, he leans in and gives him a sloppy, wet kiss. Harry pulled away, biting Louis’ lip. “I’m close babe” He put his feet on the floor of the car, thrusting up into Louis. Louis felt himself leaking from trying to hold it longer. Harry went straight to his prostate, hitting it multiple times that made Louis release all over. Harry soon followed after a few thrust later.

“Fuck, that felt good” Louis gasped, head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry hummed to some song that was playing lowly, with a big smile. “Well you seemed really happy” Louis said looking at Harry “I found this place by your sister. She wanted to go out and do stuff, but it turns out that she had mistaken the address then she tried to.. After that evening of making your sister mad at me, she wanted to go home then my friends and I came here to get drunk and high.” Louis nodded then laughed, “My sister wanted you to fuck her in your car at this place, but you fucked me instead” He kissed Harry “Why does remembering your friends hanging out here so happy then?” Louis then asked before Harry made any comments from his previous one. “That was the first time I saw you”

“Me?” Louis pulled Harry out from himself and started cleaning himself off and Harry. “Yea, you were wearing grey shirt. You started grinding on me, but before I got your name or number your boyfriend pulled you away” Louis frowns; he doesn’t know what Harry was saying. “Boyfriend?” They both were changed “Yea, good looking black quiff with a blonde streaks” Louis sighs “Ohh, that’s Zayn, my best friend” He looked out the window and tried to remember the place. Then he was getting flashbacks of him showing up completely drunk then calling Zayn and some people from London to a party that was happening a few blocks away from his mom’s house. He remember dancing with a tall guy and throwing up in a bin and Zayn pulling him away because his mom was calling Zayn because he didn’t answer his phone and she was worried. “Fuck, now I remember” Louis laughed, Harry smiled at him. “Let’s go home”

“Happy 10th month anniversary!” Louis jumped on the bed. Harry was still in bed, he woke up earlier, brushed his teeth and went back to sleep. Louis was jumping at the little space between Harry’s legs, Harry opened his legs wider and took Louis’ ankles; dragging it the towards him. Louis fell back to the bed and dragged closer to Harry. Harry sat up leaning towards Louis’ body, Louis’ legs placed on Harry’s waist. “Happy 10th month” Harry kissed Louis, placing his hands on his thighs, while Louis placed his hands on Harry’s head. That same position is how they had their morning sex.

“I think you should move in with me” Louis looked up to Harry. “Harry, it’s about time you asked me that” He laughs “You were waiting for me to ask you?” Harry asked him, “Fuck yea, your house is so much better than mine and besides you know that every time we have sex, there’s someone complaining at least they don’t over at your place” Louis shrugs and Harry laughs. He gets a call from someone he looks at the I.D. “Lottie” and he frowns “Your sister is calling me” Louis frowns too “Why?” Harry shrugs, Louis asks for the phone and Harry passes it to him. “Hello?” Louis answers “Yea. Why? About what? Sure..bye” Louis sighs, “She wants us to go to my mom’s tomorrow” Harry kisses Louis “It’ll be fine”

“I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted the other day, it was wrong to insult you guys like that for such a dumb reason” Lottie begins to tell Harry and Louis. “Mom told me that when I’m ready to let go of Harry that I should make you guys come over and apologize. Also I realized that I tried to throw myself to you and that wasn’t right and the way how you treated with me with respect like Lou said the other time was true, and I thank you for that. I was grounded for my behavior and for the fact that I was doing things that I wasn’t supposed to do so that was a bit helpful.” Harry and Louis kept quiet, they wanted to hear everything that she says and interrupting her might make her forget what she really wanted to say.

“I hope you guys can forgive me” They both nodded “Of course we can forgive you. Is that what you said really hurts and you should be careful with the things you say or do” Louis said hugging her. “And also you should wait for a guy to make a move on you if he really likes you. Don’t throw yourself to him, you’ll seem easy. Some guys don’t like that, others do; though they won’t treat you like a girlfriend” Harry hugged Lottie. “Thanks for the advice guys and mom says she wants to visit later, she feels like she lost you” Lottie said. “I umm actually moved in with Harry. But I’ll text you the new address. We have to go, see you later” Louis said, Lottie looked a bit uneasy; she stills has something for Harry, but she’ll get over it soon.

“It’s been an hour and we still haven’t finished” Louis whined “Maybe if your big bum was fast enough we can finally be done with all this” Harry said entering the house again after putting some of Louis’ stuff in the trunk of Zayn’s truck. “Like you’re faster” Louis scoffs. Harry walks over and presses his body against him, hands sliding from his waist to his bum “I could make you cum in less than five minutes of how fast I go into you” Louis pulls Harry’s hair slightly “Oh really?” Harry bites Louis’ lips “Want to find out?” Louis smirks and nods. “Not in here! You guys should go to some therapist I swear you both are sex addicts” Zayn says picking up another box and taking it outside, to his truck. Louis laughs, “Let’s finish up” He said picking a box as well. Liam and Harry carried his TV to the truck too. “Ok, Louis and Harry, I’m trusting you too, to finish packing so by the time we get back we can just unload everything at your house” Harry and Louis nodded, Zayn left with Liam and Niall.

“How much time do you think we have?” Harry said against Louis’ neck, pulling his pants down. “10 to 15 minutes” Louis moaned, pulling his pants off too. Harry started to prep Louis with two fingers at first then added the third one later. “Fuck me, Harry” Louis moaned. With his lubed cock, he thrust into Louis fast. “Shit!” Harry went straight to Louis’ prostate in order to finish faster. “Uhh yes Harry faster right there!” Louis moaned, in a few more thrusts he came and Harry seconds after. “I told you I was fast” Harry smirked.

“You guys still more to pack” Zayn said, “We couldn’t find the boxes at first” Louis complained. Harry smiled to himself and packed more of Louis’ things. “Whatever” Zayn said following Niall and Liam with more boxes in their hands. “They so fucked” Niall laughed, “Defiantly” Liam said “So obvious” Zayn said after Liam. 

After an hour of moving and three hours of unpacking, Louis and Harry were sitting in a couch. “Well we finished unpacking clothes, food and dishes. Tomorrow we should finish with the furniture and decorations” Louis said sitting on top of Harry. “Whoa, we are redecorating my house?” Louis looked at him “Umm yea” Harry sighs “There’s no point in trying to argue with you. You always win” Louis laughs “So do you” Harry looked at him confused. “You have me” Louis kisses him. “Yes, I do”

After Louis’ family came over had dinner, they all accepted Harry as Louis’ new boyfriend; are very happy. They also meet Harry’s family as well. They all got along and if Harry was planning to propose to Louis on their one year and four months anniversary, well Louis was the one for a big surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this was really bad. I expected to write more drama, but I really couldn't come up with any thing else to write and this was already stressing me. Especially since school is coming and well my family is broke. Also I'm writing a fanfic in case y'all want to check it out and I have better one shots, but I wrote some larry loving time to at least make it something interesting or something. Hope you enjoy! Message me for any comments or concerns! Love you all thanks for reading!


End file.
